Als ich fünf war, war ich eine Prinzessin
by Maia May
Summary: Lily Evans lebte in einer Phantasiewelt, in der die Tage damit verbracht wurden, in Prinzessinnenkleidern zu tanzen und in der Mamas und Papas nicht so oft fortgingen. JamesLily. Übersetzung!


**Als ich fünf war, war ich eine Prinzessin**

**Übersetzung aus dem Englischen: „When I was five, I was a princess" von Weird Not Boring**

**zu finden **(Leerzeichen bitte rausnehmen)** und nachzulesen auf ****www . fanfiction . net/s/2602539/1/**

**Author's Note: **Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich diese Geschichte geschrieben hatte. Ich hätte es wohl schon vor Tagen online stellen können, aber ich wollte über ein paar Sachen nochmal drüberlesen und das habe ich getan und jetzt ist es hier und ich bin so furchtbar stolz auf diese Geschichte, dass ihr es wohl kaum glauben würdet. Sie ist ein eher seltsamer Oneshot. Am Anfang sollten es sieben Kapitel werden, doch dann waren sie zu kurz und ich habe sie einfach zu einem langen Oneshot zusammengefügt.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören nur die Handlung und der Schreibstil.

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: **Als ich diese Geschichte das erste Mal gelesen habe, habe ich mich ein bisschen in sie verliebt und war sehr stolz, als ich die Erlaubnis bekam, sie zu übersetzen. Ich bemühe mich, dem originalen Schreibstil so nahe wie möglich zu bleiben und ihm gerecht zu werden, aber bitte nicht vergessen: dies hier ist eine Übersetzung und manchmal muss man Dinge ändern, damit sie in der anderen Sprache besser klingen und mehr Sinn machen.

Auf eines wollte ich noch gesondert hinweisen: die englischsprachige Welt hat es bedeutend einfacher mit Worten wie „the redhead" oder „the girl" - im Deutschen bekommt das Ganze leider den männlichen Artikel, der Rotschopf, oder wird zu einem Neutrum, das Mädchen, und somit steht im Text sehr, sehr häufig „er", „seinen", „es", wenn es um die weibliche Hauptfigur geht. Das tut mir Leid; ich weiß selbst, wie verwirrend das ist, aber leider ist es so grammatikalisch korrekt. Ich hoffe, es stört den Lesefluss nicht allzu sehr. Und nun:

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Weird Not Boring:** Thank you for letting me translate your beautiful story!

* * *

**Als ich fünf war, war ich eine Prinzessin**

„Mama? Petunia hat mir wehgetan!" Der kleine Rotschopf schrie und weinte gespielte Tränen.

_Die Tage, die ich am liebsten mochte, verbrachte ich in meinem Prinzessinnenkleid aus dem Garagenverkauf und meiner Krone aus Pappkarton. Ich tanzte im Haus herum und gab vor, in meiner eigenen Fantasiewelt zu sein, in der Papa nicht so oft wegging und Mama immer daheim war._

„Petunia! Du sollst deine Schwester nicht ärgern! Lily, ist alles in Ordnung?", sagte seine Mama, hob das Mädchen hoch und hielt es in ihren Armen.

_Ich trug das Kleid, bis es dreckig und schmutzig war – und selbst dann schrie ich und weinte, wenn Mama versuchte, es mir auszuziehen. Ich liebte dieses Kleid. Wenn ich es trug, war ich eine Prinzessin._

„Petunia, geh auf dein Zimmer!", sagte Mama und das sieben Jahre alte, blonde Mädchen stürmte in sein Zimmer, mit der vollen Wut seiner sieben Jahre.

_Ich wusste, dass ich immer Mamas Liebling war, doch es bedeutete mir nichts, solange ich in meinem Prinzessinnenkleid umhertanzen und vorgeben konnte, jemand anders an einem anderen Ort zu sein._

Das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen kuschelte sich dann in die Arme seiner Mama, aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, weil seine Mama in der nächsten Sekunde sagte, „Ich muss jetzt los, Schatz. Deine Nana wird bald hier sein."

_Ich hatte jeden Monat eine andere Nana und niemals wusste eine von ihnen, wie man eine Prinzessin war. Ich mochte es vorzugeben, dass meine jeweilige Nana die böse Hexe war, die mich in einen Turm einsperren oder zum Abendbrot kochen würde, falls sie mich fing. Es machte viel Spaß, aber meine Nanas waren niemals gut in solchen Spielen. Sie haben immer gewonnen._

Die Mutter setzte den kleinen Rotschopf auf der kaputten Couch ab und die Fünfjährige fing an zu weinen. Mit einem Seufzer schlich sich die Mama durch die Tür davon und fuhr zur Arbeit, in dem Wissen, dass das Kindermädchen bald da sein würde.

_**Als ich fünf war, wollte ich unbedingt eine Prinzessin sein, doch ich schien niemals das zu bekommen, was ich wollte.**_

* * *

_**Als ich sieben war, traf ich einen edlen Ritter.**_

Ein Auto fuhr in die Auffahrt und der Rotschopf, der neben einem braunhaarigen Jungen saß, sprang aufgeregt auf. „Papa ist da!", quietschte sie vergnügt.

_Davey Smark war mein bester Freund und unser Nachbar. Wann immer ich konnte, ging ich rüber zu seinem Haus und wir versteckten uns in den Ecken ihres Hinterhofs und taten so, als sei ich die Jungfer in Not und er der stattliche Prinz, der kam, um mich zu retten._

Sie rannte um den Zaun herum und zur Auffahrt, wo ein Mann stand und sich mit der Frau neben ihm stritt. Der Rotschopf lief zu ihnen und schenkte dem Mann eine feste Umarmung auf Höhe seiner Beine.

_Davey wusste immer, wie man etwas richtig vorgab, und wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war, schien alles perfekt zu sein._

„Warum tust du das, George?", fragte die Frau mit lauter Stimme, „Was ist mit unseren Kindern? Was sollen sie denn machen, wenn wir uns trennen?"

_Manchmal war es nicht nur so-tun-als-ob. Manchmal war Davey mein Retter in Not. Manchmal rettete er mich wirklich._

„Sie werden mich immer noch an den Wochenenden sehen, Violet. Ich sage ja nicht für immer Lebewohl, ich sage nur, dass-"

_Davey war für mich da gewesen, er hat mich in eine feste Umarmung zwischen Freunden gequetscht. Davey, der zwei Jahre älter war als ich, wusste, was passiert war._

„Geh, George", sagte die Frau. Der Rotschopf, der noch immer, ohne Erwiderung, die Beine seines Vaters umklammert hielt, sah verwundert zu ihr auf. „Ich habe deine Papiere unterzeichnet. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

_Damals hatte Davey es mir nicht gesagt, aber in seiner Familie war auch nicht alles so gut._

„Violet-", begann der Mann.

_Davey und seine Familie waren ungefähr einen Momat, nachdem Papa uns verlassen hatte, weggezogen._

„Geh", unterbrach ihn die Frau, „Geh einfach."

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bis zu diesem Tag jemals so sehr geweint habe._

Der Rotschopf spürte etwas, ließ die Beine des Mannes los und der Mann kletterte wieder in sein Auto. Er fuhr davon und ließ die Frau, die alleine auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus stand, mit ihren zwei Töchtern zurück.

_**Als ich sieben war, traf ich einen edlen Ritter, aber ich verlor den König.**_

* * *

_**Als ich neun war, wurde ich entthront.**_

„Lily, du wirst deinen Bus verpassen!", schrie die Frau durch das mit Kisten gefüllte Haus.

_Wir waren gerade umgezogen, in ein neues, kleineres, Haus. Meine Mama hatte schwer gearbeitet, damit wir unser altes behalten könnten, aber sie konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten. Mir machte es nichts aus. Zu der Zeit dachte ich, dass ich nur mal eben Königreiche wechselte. Ich konnte immer noch eine Prinzessin sein._

„Ich komme, Mami!", rief das neunjährige, rothaarige Mädchen unten vom Korridor aus, wo es sich ein kleines Schlafzimmer mit seiner elfjährigen Schwester teilte. Die Neunjährige war herausgeputzt mit einem schmutzigen Kleid und einer gebrauchten Jacke darüber. Sie stolperte den Flur entlang.

_Ich wusste immer, dass unsere Familie anders war, aber ich liebte sie trotzdem. Es machte nichts, dass Mama die ganze Zeit arbeitete, oder dass ich Papa nur einmal im Jahr sah, oder dass Petunia mich noch immer hasste. Alles, was zählte, war, dass ich noch meine Vorstellungskraft besaß und mein altes, abgenutztes Prinzessinnenkleid._

Draußen hupte der Bus und der Rotschopf rannte zur Tür hinaus, so schnell wie seine kurzen Beine ihn eben tragen konnten. Mit der Hand hielt er seinen Prinzessinnenrucksack umklammert und eine braune Papiertüte mit seinem Pausenbrot. Schnell kletterte er in den Bus.

_Mein Fantasieleben war mir nie in irgendeiner Weise falsch erschienen. Ich mochte es, eine Prinzessin zu sein, und die Leute verstanden das. Die Kinder an meiner anderen Schule hatten sich nicht darum gekümmert, aber die Kinder hier waren anders – ziemlich anders._

Die Kinder in den Sitzen lachten über den Rotschopf. Sie alle trugen perfekt gebügelte Kleider und hatten brandneue Taschen, groß genug für alles, was sie je zu tragen haben würden. Der Rotschopf lief den gesamten Mittelgang entlang, er verstand nicht, warum jeder über ihn lachte, und schließlich fand er einen Platz ganz hinten, neben einem Mädchen mit perfekt gelocktem, blondem Haar und einem pinken Blumenkleid.

_Hätte ich damals gewusst, was für eine Art Mensch das Mädchen war, neben dem ich saß, dann hätte ich die nächste Frage nicht gestellt, doch, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Freunden und noch immer recht naiv, tat ich es._

„Bist du auch eine Prinzessin?", fragte der Rotschopf. Die Blonde sah zu ihm herüber, grinste hämisch, bevor sie anfing, den Rotschopf auszulachen. Bald lachte ihn der ganze Bus aus, manche johlten sogar.

_So verlief auch der Rest des Jahres. Kinder lachten auf den Gängen oder flüsterten Dinge hinter meinem Rücken. In diesem Jahr wurde mir klar, dass ich niemals zurückkehren konnte zu meinem anderen Leben – zu meiner Phantasie._

Der Rotschopf begann zu weinen, aber er hielt seine Hände vor seine Augen, um die Tränen aufzuhalten, was die Kinder im Bus dazu brachte, noch hysterischer zu lachen.

_Manchmal können Kinder wirklich grausam sein._

Der Busfahrer, der ganz vorne saß, seufzte. Der Rotschopf weinte weiter und nässte wahrscheinlich den Sitz, was bedeutete, dass er nach hinten gehen und saubermachen müsste.

_**Als ich neun war, wurde ich entthront und kehrte niemals auf den Thron zurück.**_

* * *

_**Als ich elf war, geschah etwas Magisches.**_

Die Türglocke schellte in dem Haus, das sie nun schon eine ganze Weile bewohnten. "LILY! MACH DIE TÜR AUF!", schrie die blonde Dreizehnjährige mit dem Pferdegesicht von der Couch aus, wo sie fern sah.

_Ich war sehr verändert, damals. Nachdem mein Phantasieleben geendet hatte, räumte ich all meine Puppen beiseite und stürzte mich kopfüber ins Lesen._

Der Rotschopf lief zur Tür und öffnete sie, überrascht, draußen einen Mann stehen zu sehen, der ein lustiges Kleid trug.

_Ich hatte keine Freunde, abgesehen von den Charakteren in meinen Büchern. Also schloss ich mich in meinem Zimmer ein und las stundenlang. Ich liebte es, sämtliche Fantasybücher zu lesen. Sie waren meine Lieblingsbücher._

„Hallo. Bist du Lily Evans?", fragte der seltsam gekleidete Mann.

_Während alle Anderen in der Pause spielte, arbeitete ich in der Bücherei oder saß auf einer der Bänke, alleine lesend. Ich brauchte keine Freunde, sie würden doch nur noch ein wenig mehr über mich lachen._

Der Rotschopf nickte schüchtern.

_In Büchern und Märchen wurden Träume wahr und manchmal, wenn ich wusste, dass ich alleine war, wünschte ich mir heimlich, dass meine ebenfalls wahr werden würden._

„Lily? Hast du schon einmal von einem Ort namens Hogwarts gehört?"

_**Als ich elf war, geschah etwas Magisches, das mein Leben für immer verändern sollte.**_

* * *

_**Als ich dreizehn war, begegnete ich einem Drachen.**_

„Hey, schaut mal! Es ist Prinzessin Evans!", rief ein bebrillter Junge mit unbezähmbarem, schwarzem Haar, der hinter dem dreizehnjährigen Mädchen stand. „Macht Platz für Prinzessin Evans!", höhnte der Junge und zog an den roten Zöpfen des Rotschopfs.

_James Potter war der Fluch meines Leben, mein Erzfeind, der unbarmherzige Gegner. Wäre ich Aschenputtel, dann wäre er eine der bösen Stiefschwestern. Wäre ich Herkules, so wäre er Hera. Muss ich das noch weiter ausführen?_

„Hör auf damit, Potter!", sagte der Rotschopf ängstlich und presste seine Bücher an seine Brust, „Bitte."

_Potter machte mir meine ersten Tage in Hogwarts zur Hölle. Jeder ärgerte mich und niemand war mit mir befreundet, weil sie alle Angst hatten, dass er anfangen würde, sie ebenfalls zu ärgern._

„Hör auf damit, Potter, bitte!", sagte der bebrillte Junge mit hoher Stimme und machte sich merklich über den Rotschopf lustig.

_Also vergrub ich mich tiefer in meinen Büchern. Doch dieses Mal las ich Bücher über Magie. Über Zaubersprüche, über alles, was ich in die Finger bekam._

„Lass mich alleine", sagte der Rotschopf ein bisschen lauter und hielt an.

_Schnell wurde ich die Klassenbeste. Alle Lehrer vergötterten mich und ich war bekannt dafür, ein Lehrerliebling und Bücherwurm zu sein._

„Oder was?", fragte der kleine Tyrann, „Wirst du deinen heißgeliebten Slughorn dazu bringen, mir Nachsitzen zu geben?"

_Ich lernte Dinge aus den Büchern, keine Dunkle Magie, ich würde niemals Dunkle Magie anwenden, aber Flüche, Gegenflüche, Bannsprüche, die niemand von ihnen jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Und wenn ich wütend wurde, gebrauchte mein Gehirn dieses Wissen auf eine Art und Weise, auf die ich es niemals benutzt hätte, hätte ich richtig nachgedacht._

Der Rotschopf schwang seinen Zauberstab und vollführte eine schlitzende Bewegung mit ihm, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Der Junge mit den unordentlichen Haaren griff nach seinen Augen und schrie gepeinigt auf, „Meine Augen! Ich kann nichts sehen! Ich bin blind!"

_Manchmal bereute ich die Dinge nicht, die ich tat. Manchmal weinte ich nicht. Manchmal hatte ich keine Tränen mehr übrig._

Ein Ausdruck von Entsetzen tanzte über das Gesicht des Rotschopfs, bevor er sich, die Bücher noch immer fest in seiner Hand, weinend durch die Menge drängte und den Gang entlangrannte.

_**Als ich dreizehn war, begegnete ich einem Drachen, den ich nicht recht zu zähmen wusste.**_

* * *

_**Als ich fünfzehn war, begann ich, meinen Thron wiederzuerlangen.**_

„Habt eine gute Pause, Kinder!", rief ein alter, dicker Mann, der langsam seine Haare verlor, seiner Klasse zu, als alle aus dem Klassenzimmer rauschten. Ein Rotschopf blieb zurück und ein Junge mit unordentlichen Haaren wartete auf dem Gang.

_Etwas passierte in meinem fünften Jahr. Ich entwickelte mich plötzlich und bemerkte schnell, dass die Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal viel freundlicher waren – und die „Rumtreiber", wie sie sich selbst nannten, hatten aufgehört, mich zu ärgern. Ich war beinahe beliebt, und ich mochte es nicht._

„Miss Evans, warum sind Sie denn noch hier?", fragte der alte Professor den Rotschopf.

_Das einzig Gute an meiner neuerworbenen Beliebtheit war, dass ich gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin lernen konnte, meinem langjährigen Schwarm. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten wir gerade an Zaubertränken gearbeitet und ich wollte etwas im Voraus überprüfen._

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", begann der Rotschopf, „ich wollte nur fragen... ähm... glauben Sie, dass es besser funktionieren würde, falls man versuchte, die Art und Weise zu ändern, auf die Sie den Trank der Lebenden Toten gebraut haben?"

_Ich genoss unsere Lerneinheiten wirklich sehr, Remus war sehr intelligent, deswegen ließ er nicht nach, so wie manche der Anderen, mit denen ich früher versucht hatte zu lernen. Alle Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal waren hoffnungslose Fälle, wenn es um Dinge wie Lernen ging._

„Ich bezweifle es, Miss Evans, aber sollten Sie es versuchen wollen, werde ich Sie nicht davon abhalten."

_Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst waren meine besten Fächer. Ich musste niemals wirklich lernen für sie. Aber Zeit, die ich mit Remus verbrachte, war nie verschwendet._

„Vielen Dank, Professor Slughorn", sagte der Rotschopf und schulterte seine Tasche. Der bebrillte Junge auf dem Gang verdrehte die Augen. „Das werde ich!"

_Eines der Hauptprobleme meiner Beliebtheit war, dass sie mit James Potter zu mir kam. Dem Fluch meiner Existenz._

Der Rotschopf verließ den Klassenraum, den Jungen auf dem Gang offenkundig ignorierend. „Evans!", rief der Junge, als er ihm hinterher rannte, „Hey, Evans!"

_Er bestand darauf, dass er mich als sein Date mit nach Hogsmeade nehmen wollte, oder wohin auch immer die Rumtreiber ihre Dates mitnahmen._

„Was, Potter?", fragte der Rotschopf gehässig und schüttelte den Arm von seinen Schultern, über die er ihn drapiert hatte.

_Ich glaubte ihm nie._

„Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?", fragte der Junge und lief beharrlich neben ihm her.

_Ich konnte niemals darüber hinwegsehen, wie er mich verhöhnt hatte, er war ein unreifer Trottel, und Prinzessinnen (auch, wenn sie entthront waren) sollten sich niemals auf ein solches Niveau hinabbegeben._

„Wie oft muss ich das sagen?", erkundigte sich der Rotschopf, „Nein, Potter."

_Aber manchmal fühlte ich mich fast schlecht, weil ich ihn so mies behandelte. Manchmal dachte ich tatsächlich daran, „Ja" zu sagen._

„Aber Evans!", stieß der Junge hervor.

_Doch dann sah ich ihn, wie er jemand Anderen mies behandelte, so wie er es einst mit mir getan hatte, und meine Entschlossenheit, die Dinge zwischen uns zu bessern, verschwand auf der Stelle und ich wurde wieder einmal wütend._

„Ich sagte Nein, Potter", erklärte der Rotschopf boshaft und ließ den Jungen alleine in dem verlassenen Gang zurück. Sobald der Rotschopf um eine Ecke verschwunden war, seufzte der Junge, schlurfte mit einem Fuß über den Boden, drehte sich um und begann, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonzugehen.

_**Als ich fünfzehn war, lernte ich, dass jeder Thron einen Prinzen hatte.**_

* * *

_**Als ich siebzehn war, hatte ich meine Liebesbeziehung wie aus dem Märchenbuch.**_

„Weißt du, Lily...", sagte ein blass wirkender Junge mit sandfarbenen Haaren und richtete sich aus seiner nach vorne gebeugten Haltung auf, „James hat das ganze Jahr über nichts Furchtbares angestellt. Er arbeitet jetzt besonders hart."

_Ich war schnell über meine Schwärmerei für den brillanten Remus Lupin hinweggekommen, als er anfing, mit einem der Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang auszugehen. Ich war todunglücklich, ich gebe es zu, aber es war leicht, es zu überwinden. Wir wurden einfach sehr gute Freunde._

„Ich hab's bemerkt", sagte der Rotschopft weich, über seine Hausaufgaben gebeugt.

_Durch diese Freundschaft begann ich, James ein wenig besser kennenzulernen. Er _hatte_ sich verändert und das bedeutete mir sehr viel, auch wenn ich mich verhielt, als täte es das nicht._

„Gut", sagte der Junge und stand von seinen Hausaufgaben auf. Er warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter. „Ich muss jetzt zurück. Sirius sagte, er würde gerade etwas planen. Also muss ich los und es verhindern."

_Potter war dieses Jahr Schulsprecher geworden. Zuerst war ich außer mir gewesen und hatte mich selbst dazu überredet, dass er sich das Amt bestimmt erkauft hatte. Aber, als wir anfingen, mehr miteinander zu arbeiten, wurde mir klar, dass er tatsächlich einen verantwortungsbewussten Schulsprecher abgab. Und das war es gewesen, was den Wandel eingeläutet hatte._

„Okay", meinte der Rotschopf und sah von seinen Hausaufgaben auf, „Tschüss, Remus."

_Ich begann, ihn James zu nennen, als er anfing, mich Lily zu rufen. Eine meiner Freundinnen (die, die mit Remus ausging) hatte zu mir gesagt, dass es nur angemessen sei, ihn im Gegenzug ebenfalls beim Vornamen zu nennen. Ich stimmte ihr zu._

Der Rotschopf saß einige Augenblicke alleine da, bis ein Junge mit unordentlichen Haaren und einer großen Brille zu seinem Tisch kam. „Hey, Lily", sagte der Junge sanft.

_Ich hatte die Veränderung in ihm nicht bemerkt bis zu jenem Tag, an dem ich Sirius in der Halle erwischt hatte, wo er gemeinsam mit Peter Pettigrew einen Streich plante. Ich ging, um ihm Strafarbeit zu verpassen, aber James kam, ignorierte Sirius' und Peters Proteste, gab ihnen beiden monatelanges Nachsitzen und zog Gryffindor ein paar Punkte ab. Sirius sprach tagelang nicht mit ihm._

Der Rotschopf sah nicht auf. „Guten Abend, James."

_Ich begann, ihn in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Und manchmal konnte ich anfangen mir vorzustellen, wie wir beide in Hogsmeade wären, Händchenhaltend, oder in ein Gespräch vertieft über zwei Butterbier. Und manchmal, wenn ich mir das alles vorstellte, fing ich an, es zu wollen und davon zu träumen. Unzählige Nächte lang lag ich wach, weil ich nicht von ihm träumen wollte._

Mit einem zögernden Ausdruck im Gesicht nahm der Junge auf dem leeren Stuhl Platz. Als der Rotschopf nicht aufsah, fing er an zu reden. „Ähm... Schau, Lily. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht magst und all das, aber ich musste es ein letztes Mal versuchen. Wenn du wieder 'Nein' sagst, werde ich dich alleine lassen." Der Junge nahm einen Moment lang seinen Blick von seinen Händen, um das Mädchen anzusehen. Es hatte aufgehört zu schreiben, doch es hatte nicht aufgeschaut. „Aber, Lily, ich hoffe wirklich, dass du 'Ja' sagst, weil ich wirklich denke, dass ich, ähm, naja, dass ich dich liebe, Lily. Und das ist ein wirklich furchteinflößender Gedanke, weil ich so etwas noch niemals für jemanden zuvor gespürt habe und ich – naja, ich schätze, ich schweife ab, aber ich hatte nicht vor abzuschweifen und ich wollte nur sagen, dass – Aber, ich habe es ja schon gesagt, nicht wahr? Naja, ich habe meinen Teil gesagt und es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich gerade deine Zeit verschwendet habe."

_Ich erwischte mich selbst dabei, dass ich in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Und, indem ich vorgab, mit meiner Freundin (erinnert ihr euch an die, die mit Remus ausgeht?) zusammensein zu wollen, fing ich an, mehr Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen._

Der Rotschopf sah auf, ein leichtes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Okay", sagte er weich.

_Das Erschreckende daran war, dass ich es wirklich genoss. Und bald fing ich an, es unbeabsichtigt zu tun. Mich ein weniger näher zu ihm zu setzen in den Verwandlungsstunden, mit meiner Freundin Plätze zu tauschen, sodass ich näher bei ihm sein konnte, und Schulsprecherpflichten zu erfinden, über die ich mit ihm sprechen musste._

Der Junge sah hastig auf. „Was?", machte er.

_Und bald ertappte ich mich selbst dabei, dass ich 'Ja' sagen wollte, und ich hatte mir selbst geschworen, dass ich es auch tun würde, wenn er endlich aufhören würde, mich zu fragen, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde. Ich wartete drei Monate lang, bevor er mich erneut fragte._

„Okay, ich gehe mit dir aus", sagte der Rotschopf in einer ganz normalen Stimmlage, „Ich habe niemanden, mit dem ich dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen könnte, also..."

_Er musste niemals mehr fragen._

Aber der Junge war bereits damit beschäftigt, vor Freude schreiend und brüllend auf und ab zu hüpfen, deswegen hörte er den Rest nicht. Doch er fand ihn heraus und er antwortete etwas Freches im Scherz und beinahe änderte der Rotschopf seine Entscheidung, doch, wie das bei den meisten Paaren so ist, versöhnten sie sich wieder. Und während es eine Lüge wäre zu sagen, dass sie sich niemals mehr stritten, denn das taten sie, weil es einfach nicht Lily und James gewesen wären ohne das Streiten, so stimmt es doch, dass sie sich nun viel besser verstanden.

_**Als ich siebzehn war, fing ich an, Glücklich und Zufrieden bis an mein Lebensende zu leben.**_

**

* * *

**

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Juhu! Okay, dieses Ende macht mich immer glücklich. Feedback ist sehr gern gesehen und überaus geschätzt und wird immer beachtet. (Wenn ihr eine Emailadresse hinterlasst, antworte ich euch.)

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:** Vielen Dank für's Lesen. Alle eingehenden Kommentare werde ich natürlich gegebenfalls übersetzen und an Weird Not Boring weiterleiten.


End file.
